


Access Denied - Great now how are you gonna get to work?

by Missccp



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Sans is lazy, Scientist W. D. Gaster, W. D. Gaster is not related to Skelebros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 04:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13426692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missccp/pseuds/Missccp
Summary: The new security system won't let Sans in the Lab without an ID, so he finds another way.Pretty sure there's an easier way to do it but Sans is too lazy.





	Access Denied - Great now how are you gonna get to work?

Dr. W.D. Gaster loved Monday mornings. He was always first to arrive at the Laboratory. He was the head scientist after all. He had to make sure he set the right example. 

And so, an hour before anyone started coming in, he was already seated at his desk. Pen in his hand, a steaming cup coffee on his left, he started jotting down the agenda for the day.

One by one, his employees started coming in, dropping by his office to say hello before they started work.

He was in the middle of solving the CORE's cooling problem when a crash broke his trail of thoughts. Turning around, the doctor found his window shattered in pieces. Shards of glas lay on the floor with a single piece of bone in the middle of it all.

"oops… sorry doc, didn't mean to break your window." A short skeleton popped his head behind the window pane. "guess a bone attack was a bit of an overkill."

Gaster sighed, "It's alright Sans, do you mind explaining what you are doing away from your workstation when the shift started half an hour ago?"

"couldn't get to inside the lab. the doors kept blinking red, saying 'access denied'. so i've been knocking on everyone else's window for the past half hour trying to get in." He said as he slipped through the now broken window. "should probably get someone to clean this up. broken glass to the foot can be really pane-ful, if you know what I mean."

Gaster pinched the bridge of his nose. "We had new security systems installed over the weekend. You're ID badges should've granted you access to the Lab. Didn't you get the memo?" 

"huh. i had no ID-ea. i left them back at home in snowdin. don't worry boss. i'll remember to bring it tomorrow." Sans walked across the room and shut the door behind him. Leaving Gaster to clean up the broken glass. 

-

Over the next couple of weeks, reports started flooding in about a certain skeleton 'breaking' into the lab. Well not exactly breaking in, unless you count the window in Gaster's office. By now, he's bothered just about everyone. He's asked so many people to wipe their IDs a second time so he can come in. He even went through one of the 4th floor windows and scared the hell out of his interns. How did he even get up that high?

Once every month is forgiveable, but everyday? That's just negligence and the Royal Scientist couldn't allow it anymore. 

He made a new rule, 'No employee is allowed to let anyone in the Laboratory without their ID. If you see anyone in the Laboratory without an ID make sure to report them to the head of security immediately.' 

He pinned a copy on every office bulletin. He printed individual copies to be placed on everyone's desks. He even went as far as pasting it beside the lunch menu to make sure everyone was aware of it. Hopefully, this would solve the problem.

-  
On his way to work next morning, Sans saw a familiar yellow lizard monster from afar.

"hey alph! wait up." He jogged lightly to catch up up with her.

"H-hi Sans, g-good morning." Alphys gave him a tentative wave. "what's up?"

"nothin' much, just need a favor. i may have left my ID badge. think you can let me in?"

"So-sorry Sans. You know the rule. I c-can't let you in without your ID. Besides the s-security will just through you back out. " Her shifted her eyes away from him as she fiddled with her claws.

"aww… come on alph. throw me a bone here"

"I'm sorry Sans. Maybe y-you can find a shortcut back to Snowdin." 

"aright, see ya alph." Sans waved his colleague goodbye and started off towards Snowdin.

"shortcut hmm…"

\- 

Dr. W.D. Gaster loved Monday mornings. He was first to arrive at the Lab as usual. He sat in his desk, Pen in his hand, a steaming cup coffee on his left. He began jotting down the agenda for the week.

One by one, his employees started filing in, he made sure to greet everyone of them as they passed by his office.

He was in the middle of checking last week's reports when a crash broke his trail of thoughts. A skeleton had dropped on his desk, sending his favorite coffee mug and half the papers on his sprawling on the floor.

Gaster blinked at the figure quite unsure what to do. He supposed poking it with his pen would not only be inappropriate but also rude.

The skeleton rolled of his desk and landed on the floor with a thump. "i gotta work on my landings." 

"Sans?" Gaster stood up to look at him on the other side of the table.

"oh hey boss!" He said as he picked himself up from the mess. "didn't mean to drop on you like that. still not used to using my shortcuts. I mean linking two separate points in spacetime is tricky enough. but finding the right points just ain't as easy."

"Did you just break the laws of physics?" Gaster didn't know whether he should be amazed or down right horrified.

"i didn't break reality, i just bent it with my magic. it's just like when you have a piece of paper and you want to get from point A to B. but instead of drawing a line you fold it and punch a hole in the middle where the two points meet." 

Gaster ran a hand over is face. Okay, he bent reality, not broke it. Atleast the scientist could cross off 'reality unravelling in itself' off his list of worries for now. 

Glancing at the shorter skeleton, he noticed something amiss. "I assume you still forgot your ID?"

"guilty as charged" The shorter skeleton raised both of his arms in mock surrender.

Looking him over, Gaster said, "You know, normal people would buy an ID lace not break the laws of physics..." 

"heh, guess i was to lace-y to buy one for myself"

The tension was broken by muffled snorts that slowly turned into howling laughter. Sans didn't know how to react to his boss practically banging his fists on the table.

The doctor wiped a tear from his eye, and turned to look at him. "Sans, I expect a full report on how you managed to bend the fabric of reality within the day. After you get your ID badge." Gaster smiled fondly at his employee's crazy solution.

"you got it doc!" The shorter skeleton saluted and turned to leave.

"Oh... One more thing Sans, please make sure to be on time starting tomorrow. This is the 3rd time this week you were late. I wouldn't want to sanction you for tardiness."

"gotcha, don't worry boss. i'm working on this time machine. i've already run the math and its pretty sound. the macine should be up and running by friday." Sans winked before shutting the door, leaving Gaster to clean up the mess.

Shaking his head, Gaster started picking up the discarded pile of reports lying on the floor. He was sure he should atleast be mildly concerned. After all, he still had to make sure bending spacetime doesn't spontaneously create black holes. That would be bad. He picked up his favorite mug and made a mental note to brush up on his Quantum Physics.

**Author's Note:**

> I never knew trying to come up with puns was hard. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this short fic.
> 
> Comments and critiscims are welcome :)


End file.
